Tinkering
by MetalWarrior22
Summary: Korra is waiting for her girlfriend to stop tinkering with her stuff. Fic for a friend.


**Tinkering**

**A/N:** My new friend did a pretty awesome thing for me, so I decided to do the same for her.

* * *

Korra is sitting on the couch of the living room, trying to read some tech magazines. Now she can understand most of the terms that appear in them, thanks to Asami, and she is reading them to pass the time.

It's been a long, tiring day and the only thing the Avatar wants is to cuddle with her girlfriend, but Asami is tinkering with a new motorcycle in her workshop at the moment. Asami has never been a workaholic, but when it comes to personal projects, she focuses on them so much that sometimes she forgets everything else, including her girlfriend.

Korra should be annoyed at this, but when Asami works on a personal project, she looks so excited and gets involved into it with so much passion that Korra would not stand anyone to interrupt her girlfriend. She just looks so happy tinkering with her stuff.

Still, it's not as if Korra leaves Asami unchecked when she obsesses over a project. The Avatar makes sure that her girlfriend eats at least three times a day, even preparing her some food and leaving it in the fridge when she needs to go out of the estate, and usually Asami eats it. But on occasions the pale woman doesn't leave the workshop at all, and those are the only times the Avatar dares to snatch her girlfriend away from her projects. Normally, Asami sheepishly accompanies Korra to eat and then returns to her tinkering, but sometimes she refuses to leave her unfinished project, so the dark skinned woman has to almost drag her out and then earthbends a wall to keep Asami out of the workshop. Asami always pouts when Korra does this, but she never complains because she knows that her girlfriend is taking care of her.

Unfortunately for Korra, today Asami did eat at regular hours, kind of. So the Avatar has no excuse to drag her out of the workshop and then try to convince her to call it a day. Hence the magazines and the couch.

With nothing better to do and tired of reading, Korra decides to lay down on the couch. She looks to the wall clock and is a little surprised that it's almost midnight, she thought that it was a lot earlier. Her girlfriend has worked enough for the day, then. She thinks about going to the workshop and take Asami with her to bed, but now that she is laying on the couch, standing up seems like an enormous task. Korra closes her eyes for a moment, telling to herself that she is just relaxing a little bit before going for Asami. After a few seconds, she falls soundly asleep.

: : :

Korra wakes up and the first thing she notices is the faint smell of oil and gasoline. Then she realizes that there is someone on top of her. The Avatar slowly opens her eyes and all she can see is wavy, long, black hair. Korra smiles a little and wraps her arms around Asami, ready to get back to sleep, but then a giggle startles her.

"You woke up."

"Hey, Asami. What brings you to my comfy couch?"

The heiress starts talking but doesn't change her position on top of Korra. "Well, I was having trouble trying to release a pipe from the motorcycle and came here looking for your help so you could metalbend it, but you were sleeping here and you looked so peaceful that instead I decided to accompany you. The couch is not that big, though."

"I'm pretty comfortable right now, if you ask me."

Asami raises herself on her hands and kisses Korra lightly on the lips. "I'm done for today, we should go to bed. We've tried and we never get enough rest on the couch." Asami leaves the couch and stands up, waiting for Korra to do the same. The dark skinned woman pushes herself up but can only make it to a sitting position.

"Still too tired. What time is it?" Korra closes her eyes and her head wobbles and ends up resting on the back of the couch.

"It's a quarter before 1. Come on, let's go to bed." Korra cannot believe that Asami spent practically all day in her workshop and still has strength enough to be awake.

"Carry me." The Avatar says jokingly, raising her hands towards Asami, her head still on the back of the couch. Korra is trying to gather a little bit of energy to stand up and make it to the bedroom when a tender hand slips behind her and another one slips under her legs. Suddenly she is raised from the couch and Korra intuitively wraps her arms around Asami's neck. "Whoa." A little more awake now, she cannot believe that her girlfriend is carrying her bridal style.

"You are lucky you are so cute." The heiress says, winking at Korra.

Korra blushes a little. She wants to say something, but being carried like this by her girlfriend just left her speechless. Instead, she buries her face in Asami's hair.

After a short flight of stairs, the couple reaches the bedroom and Asami gently puts Korra onto the bed and then removes her boots. The bender starts to fall asleep again, but before sleep takes her away completely, she realizes that her girlfriend is not beside her. She opens her eyes and sees that Asami is about to leave the bedroom. "Where are you going?"

"I smell like motorcycle, so I was going to take a quick bath."

"You are fine. I like how you smell. Now come and cuddle with me." Korra pouts and crosses her arms, though she doesn't look that menacing since she is laying down on the bed and has sleepy eyes.

Asami rolls her eyes, but a big smile is on her face as she approaches the bed. She lays down on her side and Korra is immediately burying her face in Asami's chest. Both of them hug her significant other and sigh with contentment, enjoying being in each other's arms before drifting off to sleep.

"I love you, Asami."

"I love you, Korra."


End file.
